Bath Buddies
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Team OSHN teammates Opal Rackley and Hana Jinsoku share some intimate time a bathtub together. OCs created by @nonbinarypumpkin on Tumblr. Team page @TeamOSHN on Tumblr. Cover art by @stompinmonstersart on Tumblr. R&R and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap


Hana Jinsoku sighed in exhaustion as she organized the various soaps and shampoos in her shower caddy while waiting for her teammate, Nerissa to leave one of the two occupied bathrooms. Listening closely, she heard the stream of water cut short through the door and thin walls of the bathroom, as well as the sound of her teammate climbing out of the porcelain tub and wet feet hitting the tiled floor. Hana didn't actually _know_ Nerissa was in _this_ bathroom, considering the other was occupied by Nerissa's brother, Spring, she made the educated guess as to who would be finished first.

"Hana, would you like to take next, Sunshine," Opal asked her kindly. The taller girl placed a webbed hand on Hana's shoulder, gently squeezing her.

"I went second last time," Hana admitted, tilting her head up to gaze into the bright cobalt eyes of her leader. She didn't want to be unfair to her friend, and she rather enjoyed the alone time going last afforded her.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Don't worry about me, I'd like to talk to Princess for a bit about our duet attack," she responded softly. Nerissa and Opal had been practicing a new duet attack for nearly a month, and it was quickly becoming one of their preferred methods for taking down large hoards of weaker Grimm. Smiling warmly at her smaller teammate, Opal leaned in to give Hana a playful kiss on the cheek, something she often shared with all of her teammates. Hana specifically had a patch of vitiligo darker than the rest of her skin just below her left cheekbone, and Opal loved pressing her lips against the older girl's sensitive skin and hearing her surprised laughter every time. Instinctively, Hana leaned forward as well, having always enjoyed reciprocating her leader's kisses. However she turned her head just a _little_ too far to the right as she leaned forward, and their lips pressed against one another's in a kiss slightly more intimate than they'd planned.

"Hey, the bathroom's- should I come back later?" Nerissa narrowed her brown eyes at the two, having walked in on what appeared to be a rather private moment between them. She watched as Hana pulled away, the koi Faunus' cheeks burned red as flame with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Opal, I- it was an accident- I didn't mean- not that I don't think- well you're _really_ attractive- _sorry!_ " Hana's honey colored eyes were wide with shock as she stumbled over her words, desperately trying to apologize for the mishap. With a few final mumbled words, she bolted for the open door of the bathroom, Nerissa barely managing to step out of the doorway as Hana ran passed her. The koi Faunus quickly slammed the door shut behind her and covered her face in her hands, rocking on her heels as she tried to calm herself down. Her lips felt like they were on fire, her entire body blushing as her heart rate skyrocketed.

" _I kissed Opal_ ," she whispered to herself, the thought making her both embarrassed and excited.

"Opal kissed _me_ ," she whispered even louder, combing her fingers through her sunset colored hair as she fought a bout of nervous laughter. It took a few minutes for her to finally get her feelings back under her control, and with a deep breath she regained her composure.

Still holding on to her shower caddy, she walked over to the bathtub and set it down on the porcelain shelf built into its side. Sitting on the lip of the tub, she ran the water and wet her feet as it filled. Her mind wandered as she waited, her very first distracted thoughts about Opal's soft lips, and the tiniest fraction of a second they'd shared together.

"I should hurry," Hana reminded herself as she snapped out of the beginnings of an embarrassing daydream. She was quick to strip herself of her workout clothes, peeling out of her tank-top that still stuck to her skin from sweat. Her sports-bra was even more difficult to remove, forced to shimmy in order to pull it up over her head. Her shorts thankfully proved to be less of an issue, easily sliding down her soft thighs and freckled calves. She turned to look herself over in the mirror, looking over the familiar patterns her vitiligo painted on her skin. Her gaze turned to the gill slits on her neck- one of her favorite benefits of being a koi Faunus- before finally settling on her own lips.

" _The lips Opal just kissed,"_ she thought to herself.

After a few more minutes of gently kicking the water to and fro, the tub had filled enough for her to begin her bath. She slipped under the surface of the water and took a large that she pushed out through gills. Breathing like this was relaxing for her and helped calm her nerves from her previous excitement. A few breaths later she picked her head back above the water and reached for her shower caddy. She'd brought all of her favorite scented soaps with her, and the decision as to which she'd use today was a difficult one.

"Hmm… I really like orange but I'm almost out… I bet Opal might like to come into the bathroom smelling like raspberries," she thought aloud.

"And apples? And maybe even some cherries- she _loves_ cherries," Hana thought excitedly. A few squirts from each of the three bottles and the bathtub quickly filled with thousands of multicolored bubbles. She swirled her arms and kicked her legs, helping to mix the soap and water to create even more, until nearly a foot of bubbles covered the surface.

"I hope Opal didn't mind the kiss," Hana whispered to herself. She thought back to Opal's cobalt eyes and surprised half-smile- the only features she was able to make out in her nervousness as she pulled away from her.

"I really hope she's not mad," the koi Faunus whined softly, covering her face with her petite hands as she thought to the conversation they were sure to have about the incident.

"Maybe she might want to do it again," she thought aloud, hoping she didn't sound too eager for more. Just imagining Opal leaning over and kissing her on the lips again during one of their cuddle sessions was enough to make her cheeks flush with embarrassment again. She thought about standing on the balls of her feet as tall as she could, just barely able to reach the Royal Blue Tang Faunus' chin and trying to press another kiss to Opal's lips. She thought of the way her heart might race should Opal wrap her strong arms around her waist and lift her small frame up off the floor and pinning her against the wall for a much more intimate kiss than the one they'd just shared. She thought how she'd wrap her legs around Opal's waist and all but beg if her leader demanded it of her.

"I need music," Hana sung excitedly, hoping that some tunes might distract her from her less than innocent thoughts about her friend. She dried her fingers on her hand-towel and tapped the screen of her Scroll, pressing the shuffle option on her 'Shower Tunes' playlist.

ShamRock Gibson's "A Few Of My Favorite Things" extended album quickly filled the small bathroom. The melody echoed off the walls and filled her ears with the music of her favorite artist. She smiled pleasantly and listened as "Concert Jitters'" jazzy rhythm played from her Scroll. She closed her eyes and sung along to every word, imagining herself onstage with the world-famous artist. She imagined the excited faces of her friends and teammates as she and ShamRock performed to a roaring crowd to her favorite songs, and the rewarding kisses Opal might give her afterwards backstage for a job well done.

Hana sung along to each lyric, trying her best to harmonize with ShamRock's loose vocals. The song ended with one of her favorite guitar solos and her fingers followed along, strumming an imaginary guitar underneath the surface of the water. Her mind continued to wander, entertaining a few random thoughts before indulging herself with the idea of Opal standing behind her, helping her place her fingers in the proper positions to play each note. She remembered the time Opal had played for her team in their small dorm, humming along to the melody of _her_ favorite ShamRock song, "Terracotta." Hana was glad she and Opal enjoyed the same artist- she was able to get her hands on a few of her leader's ShamRock shirts and often slept in them.

Hana imagined Opal running her webbed fingers through her own sunset colored hair, while she practiced the notes her leader had taught her. She imagined Opal wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her to sit in her lap. Hana blushed even deeper at the thought, already shuddering as she imagined being so _close_ to the taller girl.

"She sounds so good when I finger her. She moans when I pluck at her heartstrings! She quivers and quakes, and she makes the crowd shake when she comes in the room." ShamRock's song "Rebel" was possibly the only sexual song the young artist had ever produced. It was also the only song he'd never performed on stage before. She imagined Opal helping her learn the notes to the song, their fingers intertwining as the taller girl pressed her lips to Hana's gills in a ticklish kiss.

Hana's own fingers clenched into tight fists before sketching swirling patterns down her body. She traced the outlines of patches of vitiligo she knew by heart as her fingertips skated down her body. Irregular patterns raced across her skin, each entirely unique from the other, much like a fingerprint. She gasped gently as her fingers skirted lower, tracing around her labia under the warm water.

The koi Faunus just couldn't get her mind off of _Opal_. Her honey eyes closed, she imagined her fingers were not her own and instead belonged to her leader as they found their way into the warmth of her core. She whimpered as fingers that weren't so imaginary parted her labia and buried deep inside her quivering sex. They searched out her most sensitive nerves with practiced ease, kneading and rubbing and spreading every inch of her in their search for pleasure. Her fingers worked to the beat of the music, pushing in deeper during her favorite parts of the song. Her eyes screwed shut tight enough stars erupted in the darkness behind her closed lids, her mind swimming in lustful ecstasy.

" _O-paaal_ ," she whimpered her leader's name into the steamy air of the bathroom. Her climax came quickly and lasted almost a minute, her toes curling and back arching off the porcelain tub. Her body shivered and quaked as her orgasm wracked through her. Waves of pleasure washed over her before finally dying down, leaving her floating in serenity. She felt light as a feather in the warm bathwater and far more relaxed than she would normally be after such a long workout and embarrassing mishap with Opal. After a few moments of deep breathing, she slowly opened her eyes before gasping loudly, her body freezing in surprise.

"Hey there, Sunshine," Opal smiled sheepishly at her teammate as she sat patiently on the sink across from the tub. It was obvious from the awkward half-smile that she'd been there the entire time.

"O- Opal, I- I…" Hana was frozen in place as she tried to stutter out some form of apology. She tried her hardest to come up with some explanation as to what she'd been doing, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt no reason in the world could would possibly spare her Opal's disappointment and anger at having caught her like this.

"Honey, no! It's okay- I came in here to ask if I could sing along to Rebel- it's my favorite song on the album. But I guess I got a little too distracted by the amazing show I'd walked in on... Was that all for me," Opal asked, an eyebrow raised as she awaited the answer to her partially rhetorical question. Hana could feel her face grow even hotter with embarrassment and she tried to sink below the surface of the water in shame.

"W- well, um… I- I'm sorry, I- _maybe a little_ but I didn't mean anything by it, I-"

"Aw, shucks, dear. I sure wish you had," Opal smirked, pushing wavy blue locks back into place behind her ear. She was _far_ from upset at her teammate, however she wasn't exactly sure how to tell Hana this without risking her freaking out even more.

"Sorr- wait… sorry, _what_ ," Hana was terribly confused. She'd expected her leader to be furious with her, to want her disbarred from the team for doing something so _inappropriate_ with Opal's name hot on her lips. Instead her leader was… _flirting?_ Instead of answering Hana, Opal pressed a finger to her own lips, playfully shushing her teammate. Tugging her headband off, she walked over to the tub, taking in the sight of the tops of Hana's freckled shoulders, barely visible through the layer of bubbles in the tub.

"I just want you to answer one question, Sunshine. Do you want me to close my eyes, leave this bathroom and forget this ever happened? Or would you like me to climb into that tub with you and help you out a little?" Opal crouched down as she spoke so that she was at Hana's level as she held on to the edge of the porcelain tub. Her full lips formed the tiniest of smirks while her playful eyes reflected each of the thousands of multicolored bubbles. Hana locked up for a long while, unable to think or speak as she gazed into pools of liquid cobalt, lost in the way they watched her. The subtle shift in Opal's face from hungered curiosity to concern happened quickly enough Hana didn't catch it until her leader spoke again.

"If you want me to stay just say so," Opal whispered as she stood up straight, quickly pacing towards the door to the bathroom. She knew Hana often froze when met with the smallest confrontation; removing herself from the situation would be the fastest way to get the smaller girl to relax after her embarrassment. She'd had her hand on the doorknob before Hana called out to her.

"Um! Opal?" The Royal Blue Tang Faunus turned on her heels to look to Hana. Two small fingers were held above the surface of the bubbles and the most embarrassed shade of red colored her pale cheeks.

"The second one," Hana whispered softly. Her cheeks were as red as fire and her wide eyes projected every emotion running through her mind. Confusion, excitement, curiosity, concern, lust. She slowly sank lower into the water as she watched Opal's lips form the same predatory smirk she'd made less than a minute ago. The taller girl walked gracefully towards the tub, her thumbs hooking themselves under the hem of her purple sports-bra. She teased her teammate, pulling the cloth just high enough for Hana to see hickory brown curves she'd never even fantasized about. The koi Faunus gasped in excitement, eager to see more.

"Scooch over, sweetheart," Opal whispered, finally peeling herself out of her sticky sports-bra. She pulled it up over her shoulders, ample breasts falling out of their supportive cups and into Hana's view. Without missing a step, Opal folded the garment and set it on the tiled floor beside Hana's clothes. Turning her back towards the smaller girl, she made a show of slipping out of her tight yoga pants and then her boyshorts, which joined the other clothes in the neat, folded pile on the tiled floor.

Hana could feel her heart drumming against her chest as she watched Opal's show, her head felt light and her breaths came quick, shallow and excited. She watched as her friend slowly turned back around to face her, a neatly trimmed patch of bluish-indigo curls attractively contrasting with her mocha skin. Her eyes darted back up to make proper eye contact with Opal and she smiled as the girl playfully batted her eyelashes at her.

"Darling, I kinda need you to scooch over if you really want me in that tub with you," Opal purred softly, placing a quick kiss against Hana's forehead.

"Oh- _oh_ , sorry! Sorry, Opal, I… A little distracted I guess," Hana laughed nervously, sliding over to one side of the tub, making room for the Royal Blue Tang Faunus. She tried to make herself as small as possible as she pressed against the edge of the porcelain tub, watching as Opal placed one foot and then the other into the water. The taller girl crouched down slowly, testing the water to make sure the tub wouldn't overflow. Hana watched in awe as Opal's muscles bulged and flexed under her tight skin, lost in the way her curves flowed as she moved. She was a predator, a Huntress, a slayer of Grimm and evil trained for battle and war, and her eyes were set on Hana. Her lithe body quickly disappeared under the layer of bubbles, hidden from sight but not from Hana's touch. Webbed fingers wrapped around her wrists, their legs tangling together before Opal finally settled into the tub, cobalt eyes gazing intently into Hana's honey.

"What do you find most _distracting_ about me," Opal asked curiously. Their foreheads touched gently, Opal's soft, full lips brushed against Hana's firm pair with every word. On instinct the smaller girl tried to catch them in a quick kiss, but Opal was just a moment too quick to allow her to do so.

"Um- your… your eyes are _really_ pretty," Hana finally admitted, whimpering softly in her desire for contact. She looked away in embarrassment, wishing she'd said something less unbelievably corny.

"Oh, darling. You think so," Opal asked delightedly. Batting her eyelashes at her teammate, she made a show of being hugely flattered by the compliment. Hana giggled softly, glad to have made Opal so happy.

" _She should already know she's insanely pretty,"_ she thought to herself, leaning forward for the kiss that Opal was sure to offer her as her reward.

" _Although…_ I don't think _that's_ why you're so distracted by me." Opal sung her accusation to the melody of the new ShamRock song. Hana sputtered, blinking quickly as she tried to regain her composure.

"Opal? What do you-"

"I _mean_ that I think you're distracted by just a little more than my baby blues." Finally letting go of Hana's thin wrists, Opal brushed a few locks of her loose curls behind her ear. She'd always _known_ her teammate had a wandering eye, and she'd often play up her attractiveness around the koi Faunus whenever she knew she was stealing glances. It was difficult not to do the same now, knowing Hana was all but _shuddering_ in anticipation as she watched her little display.

"I think you were looking... _elsewhere_ ," Opal whispered into her teammate's ear. Her breath tickling Hana's skin and made her shiver.

"I- I- I'm _sorry_ , I-"

"Shhh," Opal cut her friend off and pressed a finger against her own lips. Hana quieted instantly, her eagerness to follow orders on the battlefield quickly translating to this more intimate setting.

"Don't apologize, sweetie… Just… take what you want." Her voice was honey to Hana's ears, dripping with sultry insinuation.

"Wha… what do you mean," Hana asked nervously, still not entirely sure if she was being granted _permission_ to admire her leader in the all the ways she wished. Even with the weight of the taller girl pressed against her, she tried not to think about Opal's warm skin and soft curves. The scent of Christmas on her breath from peppermint toothpaste, filtered passed lips Hana wanted nothing more than to kiss for a second time. Opal smiled warmly, always touched by how innocently the older girl presented herself. Sweets and stuffed animals and pigtails and frilly skirts- Hana was possibly the bubbliest person she knew.

" _I would've made a move sooner if I'd known_ ," she thought to herself, a small chuckle flashing even more of her pearly white teeth.

"I _mean_ ," Opal growled, taking Hana's wrists again.

"Take what you want," she continued, placing Hana's hand against her own waist. She almost chuckled again as she felt Hana's hand shake as she took a hold of her curves. The older girl quickly followed with her other hand, wrapping them both in the dip of Opa's waist and squeezing tightly.

Hana's breathing crescendoed as she lost control of herself, everything about her leader was just so _overwhelming_. Opal seemed larger than life, as if she took up the whole room with her personality and her beauty. And her lips were hardly an inch away. Honey eyes disappeared behind thick lashes and in a quick surge of bold courage Hana leaned forward, pressing her lips against those of her leader. Opal smiled in surprise and happily returned the kiss, closing her eyes in turn. Hana tasted of brown sugar and cinnamon and frosting with the smallest hints of strawberry bubblegum.

" _Someone got into the snack cabinet before training today,"_ she deduced. Only a few seconds had passed before she felt Hana's courage give out- her teammate began to pull away from the exploratory kiss. Taking initiative, Opal reached up, her hands sliding out from the water and caressing Hana's jawline, pulling her friend back towards her. _This_ kiss was much less chaste. With Opal leading, it grew more passionate, more purposeful. A quick nip at Hana's lower lip produced a wavered gasp from the koi Faunus.

To Hana, the kiss lasted most of an eternity. She whimpered into Opal's mouth, her body shuddering in desperation and anticipation. Strong, webbed hands and soft curves drove her _wild_ and her body warmed up to the new sensations with every touch. Her back arched off the warm porcelain, arms wrapping tightly around Opal's back, her grip on her waist not enough to satisfy her longing for contact. In turn, the taller girl wrapped her hands around Hana's hips, thumbs pressing down just _inches_ above more sensitive flesh.

The smaller girl lost herself in the passionate kiss, blue fireworks exploding in the darkness behind her closed lids. She whimpered, whined and moaned as she shared intimacy with Opal she'd never even dreamed of. Her body opened towards the Royal Blue Tang Faunus like a flower blooming towards the warmth and light of the early morning sun. Hips bucking softly, she was slave to the sensation of the gentle pressure of Opal's fingertips against her hipbones. Her own patterned nails scratched red trails down the mocha skin of her leader's back, a sharp sting against Opal's flesh followed by a pleasurable tingling as her Aura healed the shallow wounds.

Hana whined, Opal's name hot on her lips as the Royal Blue Tang Faunus slowly pulled away from the kiss. Cobalt eyes watched intrigued as Hana slowly came back to her senses, curious to see how far gone she was. It wasn't until her friend finally opened her honey eyes before Opal pulled Hana back into another kiss, pouring passion and lust into every press of her lips against those of her teammate.

Minutes ticked by, Hana all but drowning in Opal's overwhelming passion. She gasped and whined and moaned breathlessly, her head spinning in seas made of dozens of shades of cobalt, mocha and indigo. Her eyes occasionally fluttered open to make meet with those of the woman turning her world inside out or to lose herself in soft, ocean colored hair as Opal trailed dozens of kisses leading towards Hana's neck. Soft lips tickled her sensitive gills and took her breath away, keeping her silent in every attempt not to be too rude to their roommates just outside the door.

"Opaaaal," Hana hissed through grit teeth, her body spasming after what felt like an eternity of gentle pleasure. The tips of Opal's thumbs stroked up and down, the kneading sensation teasingly close to, but never touching the swells of her flushed labia.

"What's wrong, Sunshine? Would you like me to stop," Opal asked, her voice dripping with concern. Truth be told she knew _exactly_ what was _wrong_ , but that wouldn't stop her from being extra polite to the girl all but writhing beneath her. Watching others squirm as she teased them, edging them towards release with painfully slow, steady rhythms. Watching the last of their will and pride crumble away before they humbled themselves and begged for release. It was a bad habit she didn't have the will to try and kick.

" _Please... don't stop_ ," Hana pleaded, her mind clouded over with the haze of arousal, her body light as a cloud as Opal's lips tore away every stray thought from her. All she could think of were the various shades of cobalt and mocha that made up the other girl's body, and the warm trail her lips left behind as they skated their way across her skin.

"Are you sure, Sunshine? You look a little tense." The last sentence came with the same sultry whisper Hana had heard before. It felt like _days_ ago, her sense of time entirely skewed, seconds only seeming to be their proper length while Opal's lips were off her skin. Opal trailed the tips of her thumbs against Hana's soft petals, a fleeting stroke that made the koi Faunus gasp for breath, her hips buck, and spine arch under the water's surface. She repeated the motion once, twice, three times smirking as each time she was rewarded with a similarly desperate reaction.

"Hana, darling? I asked you a question," Opal urged softly. Her lips hovered just above Hana's, a hair's breadth apart. Her sultry smirk was enticing, predatory. The septum piercing and recently plucked eyebrows added a sharpness to her face that made Hana want to offer her everything she had and more.

"I'm- I'm okay," Hana gasped, her hips bucking up into the other woman's in search of friction. Opal was clever and used her grip and weightlessness under the water, keeping the distance between herself and her desperate friend.

"O- Opal, please," Hana begged, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks as her body screamed for release. Heart on her sleeve, Hana was often quick to cry even while she was at her happiest. Opal knew this and made the decision not to allow her teammate's reactions to force her to act too hastily.

"Please, _what_ , hun," Opal asked innocently. She watched Hana shudder as the seconds ticked by, the older girl shuddering until her mind cleared enough to form a proper answer.

"Don't stop," was the only reply the koi Faunus could muster. Her body was on fire, her muscles aching for friction and release from the pressure that was building in her core.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Sunshine," Opal whispered. She nipped at Hana's earlobe, a breathy gasp one of the weakest reactions she'd been able to produce from her teammate so far. Hana whined, her voice cracking as she tried to answer her. Trying again, her voice failed her and her words died in her throat, nothing more than a soft squeak leaving her lips. She took a shaky breath and tried again.

"Please, O- Opal… _please_ ," she whined, leaning towards the other woman and stealing a quick kiss. Her hands reached up behind Opal's head, fingers tangling in ocean colored locks as she desperately sought purchase. Hana pulled her closer, drowning herself in another kiss. Opal let her frind lead the exchange, eyes open just wide enough to watch the koi Faunus' face during the kiss.

Thick lashes fluttered as her eyelids screwed tightly shut. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, each breath a struggle as her muscles, sore from being on edge for so long, burned in need of oxygen. Her body was warm and shuddered under the surface of the water, the scent of the various soaps Hana had used for the bubble bath clung to her.

" _She's so gorgeous,"_ Opal thought to herself, rolling Hana's bottom lip between her teeth before nipping at the sensitive skin. The soft, surprised squeak she made in response was music to her ears. Resentfully, the team leader removed her hands from her friend's hips, strong fingertips moving in the slowest of rhythms and tracing hearts against the warm, soft flesh of her thighs. Through the thick foam of bubbles Opal tried to trace the splashes of dark and light skin that patterned Hana's body, having done her own share of admiration to commit her vitiligo to memory. The koi Faunus squirmed, hips moving closer in an attempt to press her sex against her leader, searching for any amount of friction against nerves that craved it the most. She clung tighter to Opal's ocean blue curls, trying to anchor herself against the overwhelming waves of sensation.

"Tell me, Sunshine… Have you done this before," Opal asked her curiously. She knew her approach to her teammate's pleasure would depend on her answer. If this was Hana's very first time, she wanted it to be special for her. However if the koi Faunus was a little more _experienced,_ she might indulge herself and her own kink for teasing her partners. Hana's response came after a much longer wait than any previous; her mind floating on waves of pleasure, it took a while before she was able to put together any coherent thought.

"I- I swear, I… I don't… I'm sorry, I try not to think about you, but- but… I mean, sometimes it's Slate or ShamRock-" Opal silenced her teammate with a quick kiss.

"I meant have you had sex before, hun," she chuckled softly.

"Oh! Oh… n- no…" Soft, round cheeks burned red red beneath vitiligo and freckles. Her fingers tangled themselves even more in Opal's soft hair, a reflex born of embarrassment.

"I- I can still try though! I'm sure I-" Opal silenced her again with yet another kiss, this one lasting much longer. Hana's final whimpers had died in her throat minutes before her leader pulled away.

"I'll be sure to make this very special," Opal promised with a sultry wink. She held back another laugh as a new wave of embarrassment flushed over Hana. Everything about her teammate just seemed so enchanting, so _delicious_.

" _I'm surprised I've been able to keep my hands off of her for this long,"_ the younger girl thought to herself. Her fingertips brushed against Hana's labia, stroking haphazardly as she considered her plan of action. Hana gasped in surprise and shuddered, her hands untangling from Opal's hair and clutching at the back of dark brown thighs, too embarrassed to clutch at the curves she'd intended. The smallest amount of sensation pushing her so close to the edge of release, but yet so far from the satisfying goal.

"Hana? Sweetheart? Is there anything in particular you'd like to try?" The question was asked as fingertips slowly parted flushed labia, Opal's thumb just barely brushing against the koi Faunus' clit. The gentle ministrations sent Hana's mind soaring, her heart racing to the quick beat of of the ending of one of ShamRock's newer songs "Six String Symphony." She fought for a firmer grip on her friend as she tried to anchor herself against the sensation of the room spinning around her, finally taking hold of Opal's firmer curves and sinking her fingertips into the soft flesh of her round butt.

"I- ooh- O… _Dust_ , I- I- _wow_." Opal smiled at Hana's attempts to speak, the sharp gasps and breathy inhales a colorful orchestra to her trained ear. Slowing her rhythms, she could sense Hana was approaching the edge of release much faster than she'd like- she wanted to draw this out as _long_ as possible.

"Hana, darling," she sang the last word, holding the note of the last chord of the new song. Yet another ShamRock song started up, the first few chords playing before the older Faunus finally answered.

"I- I've never… _just do you best_ ," Hana whined breathlessly, her hips grinding against Opal's thigh for just a moment before the younger girl pulled away, denying her the friction. Patient as Opal was, she wouldn't resign herself until Hana answered her original question. One she'd asked and rephrased a few times now. She'd draw this game out as long as she needed to, until Hana either answered the question or asked her to stop and leave. As far as she was concerned, there was no other way the lascivious encounter could end.

"Hana," she sang again, her voice warm and sultry. Honey eyes opened up and gazed into cobalt before rolling shut again as fingertips tickled sensitive nerves.

"I- _Opal, please_ … I- I don't- don't… know… _oh Dust_." Stuttered gasps and shaky syllables were all Hana could muster as her body turned against her to Opal's whim. She was lost in bright cobalt and ocean blue and dark mocha and pearly white, drowning in color and sensation. Clutching tighter to her leader's frame, she begged for clemency. Long whines and choked whimpers the only pleas she could form as the other woman's thumb ghosted over her clit.

"Use your words, Sunshine. Please? For me?" Opal knew she was the worst kind of tease. Deliberate and patient, she wanted nothing more than to hold her friend on edge for as long as she could manage. Despite her own arousal- her body yearning for attention just as much as Hana's- she pressed on, wanting to hear sweet lips and desperate sighs beg for _exactly_ what she wanted to hear. Hana nodded quickly, and in response Opal grazed her nails across her skin _away_ from her warm core. The gentle punishment was more than enough to get the flustered woman to respond with _words_ this time.

"I- anything! Do… do anything, Opal, I don't… I don't know what…" Hana groaned softly, her hips rolling centimeters away from Opal's thigh.

"I could eat you out if you'd like," she offered. The words brought the bright red shine of embarrassment back to Hana's cheeks and neck, coloring her the skin between her gill slits as rosy red as the flesh inside them.

"Or I could finger you nice and slow," Opal offered, her fingertips skating suggestively against Hana's inner thighs. The koi Faunus responded with another choked gasp, her fingers gripping tighter to her leader's butt. The sharp sting of nails against her soft flesh made Opal wince, but the small punishment was worth every second of her reward.

" _Or_ I could let you go and let you ride my thigh until you tire yourself out." Hana whimpered, louder than any noise she'd made previously. _Her_ patience was running thin, while Opal was getting everything she wanted just from watching her squirm and writhe beneath her.

"Th- the… the sec- ond one… I've never-"

"Which one was that, Sunshine? I can't quite remember," Opal's fingertips traced flower patterns against soft flesh. The constant pressure and warmth coming from Hana's core had long ago turned into a throbbing ache as her muscles grew more and more fatigued. Held on edge for so long, the cobalt fireworks that had been erupting in the dark behind closed eyelids formed a raging inferno of blue and indigo flame, drowning out yet another of her senses. Desperate, Hana leaned up, pressing a kiss against Opal's throat. _Saying_ it was just so _embarrassing_.

"Come on, Sunshine. It's just a few words," Opal hummed, fingers moving closer to Hana's core before pulling away teasingly. She knew the other girl was ready to _burst_ but she'd hold out on allowing it for as long as was necessary.

"Fingers," Hana whined, her own appendages digging deeper into the soft flesh of Opal's plump bottom. She clung tightly to her leader, desperate to satisfy the carnal urges that'd drowned out rational thought long ago.

"What about them?" Opal knew she was being cruel, she knew keeping Hana on edge for so long satisfied no one but herself. But the koi Faunus just looked so _beautiful_ writhing beneath her. Her body rolling, hips bucking under the surface of the water. Honey eyes rolled to the back of her skull behind thick, fluttering lashes with each touch of friction against her body. Hana _needed_ her- _craved_ her. The ego boost was just a small bonus to the pleasure of getting to watch such a cute girl struggle to form phrases she'd never said to anyone else before.

"I… I want y- your _fingers_ -" Hana gasped as one of Opal's knuckles ghosted against her clit. She started again after a few shaky breaths.

"I w- want… your fingers _in_ me… please, Opal…" Opening her eyes, she shot Opal one of her best puppy faces and her heart melted instantly. The vulnerable look Hana gave her forcing her to _finally_ take pity on her vulnerable state.

"We'll work on your pillow talk next time, Sunshine," Opal whispered in her ear before pressing her lips to Hana's forehead. The kiss was gentle but Hana surrendered herself to it, hands moving from Opal's butt to wrap around her in a tight hug. She was almost too distracted to feel Opal's first tentative touches. Her fingers pressing against soft petals, slipping into the warmth of Hana's sex.

 _Almost._

Two fingers slowly pressed against her, spreading quivering muscles on their journey to her core and the sharpest of squeaks slipped passed her lips. The mounting pressure made her squirm and she was suddenly _extremely_ aware of how much bigger Opal's fingers were compared to her own. She felt ready to _burst_ her body quivering as her leader worked her way deeper. Biting her lip, she felt the abrupt bump of Opal's knuckles as they spread her even wider- she was suddenly extremely grateful that her friend wasn't too fond of cracking her knuckles. The sensations drowned her out- she was a slave to her body's need for release. Her fingernails scrabbled down Opal's back scratching and clawing as her breath hitched and her eyes screwed shut. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak… she could only feel as Opal explored her in ways she'd never even explored herself.

"Breathe, Sunshine," Opal whispered into her ear. The meanings of the words were lost for a few moments until her sluggish mind could piece them together. She hadn't even realized she'd been holding her breath, but after a few quick gasps of oxygen her thoughts floated back down from the hazy clouds they'd been floating on and rooted themselves in the pleasure Opal was providing. There was no escape from the waves of warmth that assailed her. The muscles in her thighs spasmed and shook as her body quivered around Opal's fingers. A gentle brush of her leader's thumb against her clit finally pushed her over the edge.

Her joints locked up as she was caught completely unprepared for the orgasm. It'd built for what seemed like an eternity, and as the dams of her pleasure broke they came down _violently_. Her thighs squeezed tightly together around Opal's hand, her core clenching around the digits kneading against her sensitive nerves. The orgasm left her breathless, her eyes rolling back behind fluttering lashes.

Opal's fingers slowed their rhythms, but never stopped as she continued her ministrations. Fingers swirling as they pressed forward, she watched as Hana floated on the waves of pleasure. The smaller girl seemed to be caught in a dream, lips parted in a cute pink 'o' of pleasure as gentle gasps filled her lungs with precious oxygen. Determined, Opal slowly picked up the pace again. She crooked her fingers, folding them in the familiar beckoning motion and Hana was quickly overwhelmed yet again by the pressure rising in her core. Sensitive to every touch after her orgasm, she whimpered quietly as Opal's thumb continued to circle her clit.

"O- pal… I'm… I al- already-"

"Shh, baby girl. I'm not a 'one-and-done' kind of woman," Opal purred softly. She smirked as Hana thanked her breathlessly, burying her face in her neck as she tried to muffle her next few gasps. There was just so much about Hana's body Opal enjoyed and she secretly cursed the thick layer of bubbles that obstructed her vision, blinding her to Hana's curves as the girl quivered around her fingers.

Hana's second orgasm came quickly, sneaking up on them both. After less than a minute of swirling and spreading her fingers, the koi Faunus reached her next peak with a soundless gasp. Opal smirked, rewarding her with dozens of tiny kisses, one for each of the freckles peppering her cheeks. Fingers still buried between Hana's soft petals, Opal still refused to stop her ministrations. She'd grown far too in love with her teammate's curves and the gentle gasps and breathless noises Hana made to pull away just yet.

"You're doing such a good job, darling" Opal hummed, softly reassuring her teammate. Praise and affection always had a positive effect on Hana, renewing her drive and enthusiasm. Now, however, a lazy smile was all the girl was able to muster. She was spent, tired, sore and fatigued from her time at the gym and Opal's more intimate exercises.

"You deserve a little reward," Opal whispered softly.

"Can I... have one the caramel apples," Hana panted in breathy gasps.

"You can have _two_ , sweetheart. But I've gotta have _my_ snack first," Opal promised with a smirk and a quick kiss pressed to the tip of Hana's nose. The koi Faunus opened her eyes curiously as Opal slid down her body, confused by her words.

"Are you leaving," she whined softly, her arms reluctantly releasing their embrace as her leader slid away. Opal smirked, an eyebrow raising as she thought up a terrible pun.

"No, honey. But you're coming," she purred softly. She watched as Hana's expression broke from its lustfilled haze as her mind pieced together the joke. From chewing her lower lip to keep quiet, the koi Faunus quickly fell into a fit of the giggles. Her hands reached up and covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter. Unwittingly she presented Opal with the perfect opportunity to set forward on fulfilling her self-made promise to make her teammate's first time an experience she'd always remember fondly- and hopefully one she'd wish to repeat.

Sliding down Hana's soft body, Opal led a trail of kisses down the giggling girl's chest and stomach. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air before slipping below the surface of the water. Passing patterns of pale and darker skin, she kissed at each patch of skin of Hana's vitiligo. Her chest rose and fell in an irregular rhythm from her laughter and her stomach did the same, and Opal paid extra attention to the extra few inches of soft flesh Hana wore around her waist. She nipped and nibbled and kissed and sucked hickies against mottled skin where they'd be hidden in the crease of her teammate's rolls rolls. She could still hear Hana giggling just out of sight through the thick layer of bubbles, however her fit was peppered with soft moans as she combed her fingers through her own sunset colored hair.

Opal's trail finally led her to her destination, her lips stopping just short of Hana's clit. The deluge of giggles was peppered more and more heavily with breathless moans as she moved closer, however Hana simply couldn't _stop_ giggling at the silly pun. Opal came up for air for just a moment, shooting a playful wink at her teammate that only made her laugh even more. Her honey eyes crinkled at their corners, a wide smile reaching across her face from ear to ear, hardly hidden at all by the hands attempting to muffle her. Pearly white teeth flashed behind her lips and she lost herself in her laughter. Opal laughed for a moment herself, enticed by Hana's infectious mirth before finally settling down between thick thighs for her final act.

Her lips ghosted over Hana's core, and she took slow, tentative licks while closely listening for any encouragement from the koi Faunus above her. Eyes closed, she pressed her lips against Hana's clit and kissed the sensitive nub. Hana's laughter turned to a quick gasp, her body oversensitive to any sensation and responding beautifully to even the smallest stimulation. Her reactions drove Opal on, curious to see just how much more her tiny teammate could handle. She pressed her fingers into Hana's core yet again, spreading her labia and opening her up. The warm water against her core made the older girl shudder. Opal finally settled down, resting her chin between Hana's thighs and pressing close to her quivering sex. Her tongue pushed in deep, rolling and swirling as she tasted her teammate. In and out, she worked up a slow, steady rhythm, the tip of her tongue teasing the bundle of nerves on its way out each time.  
Hana's soft thighs immediately began shuddering, wrapping tightly around her leader as she tried to brace herself against the new, exciting sensations. The last of the laughter died in her throat, replaced by desperate whimpers. Her fingers scratched down her own face, digging into her cheeks before reaching out towards Opal. They interwove themselves in Opal's hair, tugging the taller girl closer to her core.

Opal was ready to serve, lips and tongue working in tandem as she sucked and licked at Hana's warmth. Her tongue dove into quivering sex, her lips pressed kisses against Hana's throbbing clit. The koi Faunus tugged and pulled on Opal's ocean blue locks, her head rolling back as she whimpered in pleasure. She chewed at her lip yet again to keep from gasping too loudly over ShamRock's music pouring from her speakers. Her eyes screwed tight and she lost herself in the kaleidoscope of bright reds and neon yellows of pleasure. Her next orgasm came like a tidal wave, her body wracked in throes of passion until she was far too exhausted to move. Seconds melted into eternities as Opal's skillful tongue traced her clit. Her leader's suckled at her heat and gently nibbled on her folds. Her voice broke and went hoarse, her choked gasps and moans finally too much for her vocal cords to take.

Opal refused to let up, her unrelenting pace never slowing. She lapped at Hana's labia, in search of something more. Some final indication from her teammate that she was too spent for more. That this exercise together had been one that she'd remember fondly, always. Her fingertips dipped back into quivering heat, middle finger following index. Curiously she pressed her ring finger into Hana as well, rewarded with loud whimpers as the koi Faunus was filled to her limit.

"Opal… Opal, I can't… Opal…" The meaning of the desperate whimpers were lost on the Blue Tang Faunus. The water absorbed her whimpered cries and left her vulnerable to the lashings of her leader's tongue.

Opal took precious care, circling Hana's oversensitive clit but never touching the throbbing nerves for too long. Orgasm after orgasm had made the girl sore in all kinds of ways, however as long as the koi Faunus took pleasure from her ministrations, she refused to relent. With only a few quick kisses, she could tell Hana was close to her next orgasm. Sensing that this might be the final one of their time together, her teasing nature resurfaced.

" _I wonder how long I can keep her on edge,"_ Opal thought to herself. She curled her fingers, pressing against quivering tissue. However, she moved slowly, penetration an amenity she knew Hana wouldn't need to reach her final climax. The constant pressure of her teammate's grasp on her hair kept her pressed close against quivering muscles and pink petals.

Hana's next orgasm finally surprised Opal, however Hana had felt it building for what seemed to be an eternity. Colors erupted like fireworks behind her eyelids before she finally passed out, her grip on Opal's hair failing as she grew still. Opal lapped at her for a few more seconds before rising above water and bubbles to discover Hana's compromised state.

"Oops," she chuckled to herself. Pressing a gentle kiss against Hana's forehead, she reached for her own washcloth and rinsed herself off in the soapy water. After cleaning herself, she washed the bubbles out of her hair and picked up Hana's loofah, carefully bathing her teammate as well.

Standing up, Opal opened the drain before stepping out of the porcelain tub. Taking a quick look at the pajamas Hana had brought with her, she chewed at her lip as she realized some water had spilled on them during Hana's throes of passion. She toweled herself off and tiptoed through the bathroom to the door. Opening it quietly, she wasn't entirely surprised to find both Spring and Nerissa sitting on the bed closest to the bathroom. They had obviously just been talking but quickly stopped when they noticed her.

"Hey, Princess. Beefcake," she called to Nerissa and Spring respectively. Spring quickly found interest in the patterns on the ceiling as he realized how naked his teammate was. Nerissa kept her eyes on her leader a bit longer than was absolutely necessary before nodding quickly and turning back to her brother.

Opal smirked, tempted to flirt with her other two teammates. She felt a slight pang of guilt at having rewarded Hana with such intimate alone time while denying Spring and Nerissa the same. Tiptoeing to her dresser, she picked out pajamas she was sure Hana wouldn't mind waking up in. A comfortable, pink button-up with ShamRock's symbol emblazoned on the left breast, a pair of new boyshorts she had no regrets parting with, and frilly stockings that were more closely related to lingerie than pajamas. Crossing back passed the two "distracted" siblings, she pressed a gentle kiss against Spring's temple.

"You'll have your turn, soon," she promised beta fish Faunus. Spring coughed loudly, taken by surprise. He stared confusedly into Opal's cobalt eyes, unsure of what to say.

"You too, Princess," she said, shooting a playful wink at Nerissa. The shark Faunus was slightly more composed than her adoptive brother, and nodded quickly towards her leader as Opal returned to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Opal reemerged with a fully clothed and gently snoring Hana clinging tightly to her. She was careful not to move too suddenly, lest she wake her friend. After a few careful steps she arrived at her own bed, and tried for a short while to unravel Hana's limbs from herself. Even while asleep, the small girl clinged tightly to Opal's warm body and soft curves. She could hear the siblings behind her chuckling softly at her compromised position, and finally decided to slide into the covers with Hana instead of putting her teammate to sleep.

"Goodnight, Sunshine," she whispered softly, pressing a quick kiss to Hana's freckled forehead.

"It's five pm," Nerissa grunted quietly from her bed.


End file.
